


The Best Medicine

by lydmillington94



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villaneve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydmillington94/pseuds/lydmillington94





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost a quarter past ten, and outside the small round airplane window, Villanelle could see the bright lights of Paris disappear behind the clouds. 

 

She shuffled in her first class seat, her stab wound chafing on the seatbelt. Perhaps discharging herself two days after surgery wasn’t the best idea she’d ever had but it was only a knife to the abdomen, she’d suffered much worse. 

 

In front of her, a gentleman in a black and white pinstriped suit read the newspaper and as the plane reached cruising level, she felt the vibration of the wheels retract into the underbelly. 

 

Reaching into her hermes, she pulled out a black leather notebook, opening to a fresh page. Just as she was about to kiss the paper with the end of her pen, she heard raised voices behind the curtain that separated the different classes. 

 

Within seconds of the shouting desisting, a blonde girl appeared next to Villanelle, one hand on her hip, the other on the back of Villanelle’s seat. 

 

”What is it, Natalya?” 

 

Villanelle didn’t make eye contact with her younger sister, instead she began a swirly E at the top of the page. 

 

”It’s bad enough you put me in economy, but you actually asked them not to let me in here?”. 

 

Villanelle smirked. 

 

”You annoy me” . 

 

She let out a cruel laugh as she looked up at her sisters unimpressed face. 

 

Sadly, the terms of her early release from hospital were that she had a next of kin to care for her for at least two weeks while she recovered. After Constantine’s demise, the only other person the hospital could get in contact with was Villanelle’s younger half sister, Natalya Astankova. Although they shared a father, they were nothing alike. 

 

Villanelle was an independent, lethal, highly trained assassin that earned her money from slitting throats and Natalya, who was newly 19 and had never had a job spent all her time in night clubs surrounded by guys, flushing their fathers money down the toilet. 

 

Thankfully, Villanelle hadn’t seen her sister since she moved out of her family home aged 17 and ran away to Paris, but hacking Natalya's social media told her all she needed to know about her sisters current lifestyle. 

 

Natalya went to snatch the pen from Villenelle’s hand, but Villanalle grabbed her wrist and tightened her grip until red marks started to show. Natalya winced in pain and dropped the pen onto the aisle floor. 

 

”What the fuck are we even going to London for anyway?” she protested, pulling her wrist from Villanelle's grasp. Villanelle ran her fingers through her dark wig, twirling the pen between her thumb and forefinger on her other hand. 

 

”I have business, and could you lower your voice. The only reason you’re even here is because I couldn’t get out of the country without someone to ’take care of me’”. 

 

There was a mocking tone in her voice as she said that last part. 

 

Natalya took a glass of champagne from the passing air hostesses' tray and gave Villenelle a cursed look. 

 

”I want €5000 a day to stay with your psychotic ass. You can do whatever you want, as long as you don’t fuck me over. Remember, I’m the one that knows all about your fucked up job and false identities”. 

 

Natalya took a sip of champagne and made her way back to economy. 

 

Villanelle flipped her middle finger over her shoulder without looking and slammed her notebook shut. Her creativity had been extinguished.

 

\-------------------------

 

Two hours later, Villanelle headed for the airport exit, Natalya following close behind her. 

 

After hailing a black cab and making it through town, Villanelle decided the Grande Plaza Hotel in Piccadilly Circus was closest to Eve’s home address. 

 

Throwing the few belongings she had with her from Paris onto the patterned carpet of the hotel room, she took out her phone and began to compose a message. 

 

Her thumbs hovered over the keyboard for a short while, before typing 4 simple words and sending it from an unknown number. 

 

´See you soon, V.'


	2. Chapter 2

Eve woke to the sound of the buzzing doorbell. Checking the time, she rolled onto her side, throwing her legs off the sofa. She put on some pants and pushed herself up to a standing position. 

 

Her mouth felt like the inside of a cats litter tray and the shirt she had on was occupied by a sweet and sour stain from last nights chinese takeaway. 

 

She shivered as her feet pattered towards the front door, the laminate floor like a block of ice. 

 

She opened the hatch and placed her eye at the peephole to see Elena standing on the other side holding two coffees. Eve sighed and closed the hatch again, getting ready to turn around and take her place back on the sofa when Elena kicked the door with the front of her shoe. 

 

"I know you're in there Eve, I can smell your desperation and broodiness from here". 

 

Eve took off the latch and ever so slightly opened the door. 

 

"I'm not in the mood for visitors" she snarled, looking Elena square in the face. 

 

"Well tough, because we need to talk". 

 

Elena put her foot through the gap in the door before Eve had time to close it and barged her way in, slamming the door behind her with her elbow and placing the two coffees on the sideboard. 

 

"Jesus Eve, when's the last time you opened a window in here" Elena remarked before making her way into the living room, drawing the curtains back, propping the window open to let in some fresh air. 

 

Eve groaned as the unwanted sunlight leaked in through the open window. 

 

"What do you want, Elena?" Eve asked impatiently. 

 

Elena grabbed her coffee and made herself comfortable on the sofa opposite Eve, pulling out a file. 

 

"We have a new case that Kenny and I thought you'd be interested in" she threw the file across the table towards Eve. 

 

Eve shook her head and pushed the file back to Elena. 

 

"Not interested Elena" Eve tucked her knees under her chin. 

 

"Are you still giving yourself a hard time over Oksana?" Elena asked, scratching her forehead. 

 

"She likes to be called Villanelle" Eve snapped back, glaring at Elena across the room. 

 

"Sorry, my bad. But you know Eve, you kinda had the right to stab her after what she did to Bill. She's a psychopath". 

 

Eve grimaced. 

 

"You should never tell a psychopath they're a psychopath. It upsets them".

 

Elena knitted her eyebrows together. 

 

"Okay, now you are starting to sound crazy Eve. Honestly, when was the last time you had a shower? I'm sure Niko hates seeing you like this". 

 

Eve laughed under her breath. 

 

"He's long gone".

 

Elena looked taken aback. 

 

"What do you mean?".

 

"He left me. Said he couldn't deal with all of the dishonesty".

 

Elena stood and made her way towards Eve, settling down next to her. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Eve," Elena placed an arm around Eve's shoulder but Eve shrugged it off. 

 

"Don't be". 

 

Elena took the file off the table and thrust it towards Eve.

 

"This is the perfect time for you to come back to work then, channel all that anger and emotion into catching some murderous sick bastards".

 

Eve shook her head.

 

"I can't help catch someone that's guilty of murder when I could have murdered someone myself".

 

At this point, Elena really thought that Eve had lost it.

 

"Eve, you didn't murder anyone". 

 

"How do you know that? I stabbed someone Elena". 

 

Elena closed the file she was flicking through and took out her phone. 

 

"Eve, there was another reason I came here today".

 

Elena pulled up a blurred CCTV photo on her phone and turned it to Eve. 

 

"This is from the CCTV at Paris International airport. It was captured yesterday. She's wearing a dark wig but we're pretty sure it's Villanelle".

 

Eve grabbed the phone from Elena and inspected the photo. It was Villanelle. She was...ALIVE. 

 

"Well, do we know where she went?" Eve stuttered, her heart jumping from her chest to her mouth. 

 

Elena nodded. 

 

"She took a flight to Heathrow. She's here Eve. In London".


	3. Chapter 3

Villanelle boarded the tube at Piccadilly Circus. Due to the lack of seats, she was forced to stand, tightly clutching the hand rail as the train sped through the stations.

 

As they pulled in to Knightsbridge, Villanelle alighted and took the elevator to the street level. 

 

Men and women in suits rushed past, briefcases in one hand and mobile phones in the other. A homeless man was sitting playing a child’s piano for spare change. A group of teenagers sat on a bench in their school uniform passing around a lit cigarette. 

 

London was very much like Paris, Villanelle thought to herself. 

 

Following directions from her phone, she took the short walk to Harrods.

 

The world famous designer department store was several stories high with dark green double doors, manned by doormen who donned the same colour green suits with tailcoats and black top hats. 

 

Villenelle’s breath was taken away as she entered the first floor. To her right, she saw rows upon rows of marble counters with sales assistants who were offering free samples of perfume. They were all dressed impeccably, not a hair out of place. Red lipstick. Black waistcoats. Villanelle was in awe. 

 

To her left was a food hall with the finest chocolates and cuts of meat the world had to offer. She saw middle aged women sitting at the bar, sipping on expensive champagne that was regularly being topped up by a waiter. A baker had just brought out a tray of freshly baked pastries, nothing like Villanelle had ever seen before. She could move for London just for this store. 

 

She noticed a sign that said ´Womenswear – Third Floor´. She stepped onto the escalator and saw an assortment of garments flood into view. 

 

Her main purpose was to find something for Eve. 

 

A sort of ’I forgive you for stabbing me’ present. She couldn’t exactly turn up at Eve’s house empty handed now, could she? That would be rude, and despite being a murderous criminal, she still had some class when it came to women.

 

A dress immediately caught Villanelle’s attention. It was black, just above the knee with a steep V neck which would reveal just the right amount of cleavage. She took it from the rack, not bothering to check the price tag. 

 

A lot of the people in this store were tourists, browsing the things they could never afford, but Villanelle, well, she wasn’t exactly what one would call poor. 

 

After picking up a few things for herself, she headed to the checkout and the assistant rang up her total. Requesting the dress be wrapped in a gift box, Villanelle swiped her card in the reader. 

 

A few minutes later, bags in hand, and around €3000 lighter, Villanelle exited Harrods and decided to stop for some food at an Italian restaurant across the road. 

 

She ordered the lobster fettuccini and took her mobile phone out of her trench pocket. 

 

She still hadn’t received a message back from Eve. It hadn’t been 24 hours yet but Villanelle was getting impatient. 

 

She wondered what Eve was doing right this second. They were in the same city, perhaps just a few hundred feet apart. 

 

Was Eve mourning for Villanelle? Did she regret ever picking up the knife and stabbing her in the stomach? Villanelle guessed that she did. She knew that Eve was in love with her after all, and love makes you do crazy things sometimes. 

 

Eve’s feelings weren’t all one sided either, Villenelle admitted. She hadn’t felt this kind of attraction for someone, well, ever. Not even with Anna. 

 

She swirled the remaining dregs of pasta around her fork, waiting for the waiter to bring her cheque. She placed a few notes on the table and stood, collecting her bags off the chair next to her. 

 

The street outside had quietened down a little. She managed to get a taxi and shuffled into the backseat. 

 

”Where to?” the driver asked. 

 

Villanelle held up her finger, which was her way of saying ’hold on one sec’.

 

She took out her phone and accessed her works database, looking up Eve Polastri on the hacked police format. 

 

Sure enough, Eve’s address was still there, under her name. 

 

”12 Magnolia Drive” Villanelle read aloud. 

 

The driver nodded, turning his radio back up. 

 

Villanelle stared out of the window excitedly. She was about to surprise Eve at home, and she knew that Eve would be pleased to see her. They were soulmates after all. 

 

After a long drive through the rush hour traffic in central London, they arrived outside a row of houses. 

 

Every house had a small, well kept garden besides number 12. The curtains were half drawn and from what Villanelle could see, no lights were on. 

 

She paid the driver and started up the path. 

 

Taking a calming breath, she lifted her knuckle and knocked on the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Eve sat on the side of the bath and watched as the water filled the tub. Steam rose from the water creating a misty fog on the mirror and windows. Her naked frame sank into the bubbles as she turned bent forward and turned off the faucet. 

 

It was the first contact she’d had with water in several days and it felt most pleasant. After returning from Paris to find that Niko had left her, she’d been in no mood to wash, cook, clean or partake in any adult like tasks. 

 

The silence throughout the house was deafening and Eve tucked her knees under her chin. It was almost impossible for her to digest the information that Villanelle was still alive, and, not only that, she was coming for Eve. Was she going to kill her? She was a psychopath after all, and Eve had definitely pissed her off. 

 

She reached for her glass of wine that on the floor beside her a took a bitter sip. The only way she would be able to get through this would be with copious amounts of alcohol. 

 

An hour passed by, then two, and by now the water wasn’t steaming anymore, in fact, Eve had gotten goosebumps and started shivering. The wine glass was empty on the side of the bathtub. 

 

Eventually, Eve motivated herself enough to get out of the bath and wrap herself up in the dressing gown that hung on the back of the bathroom door. She descended the stairs and reached the kitchen, where she opened the fridge and took out another bottle of white wine. 

 

The living room was pitch black, the curtains drawn again, something Eve had done immediately after Elena had left. She turned on the TV for background noise. 

 

She knew she should feel worse about Niko leaving her. She was obviously heartbroken but was she sorry? Did she want him to come back? No, not really. She was better alone anyway. 

 

But the pain of this loneliness was crippling. 

 

The wine tingled as it touched Eve’s lips. She pressed the bottle to her lips again and again, totally regarding the glass at this point. The next time the bottle hit Eve’s lips, she jumped and spilled a little on her dressing gown. The doorbell buzzed loudly in hear eardrums, followed by a fist pounding against the wooden door. 

 

Eve stood, sighing. It was probably Elena again, or Kenny, who’d been sent by Elena. Could they not just leave her in peace? 

 

She slammed the half empty wine bottle on the living room table and attempted to cover herself up better with the dressing gown. She took the door off the latch and opened slowly, ready to give Elena the boot. But it wasn't Elena. Or Kenny. 

 

The person stood in the door frame had long blonde hair, that fell to her perfectly shaped breasts. Her hazel eyes shone from the reflection of the setting sun. Her eyebrows were thick but tame. The smile on her face was lethal. 

 

”Villanelle?” Eve stammered, taking a step backwards, both hands on the door ready to slam it. 

 

”Please, let me in” Villanelle put one foot in the way so that Eve couldn’t shut her out. 

 

”I’m easily recognisable Eve, please, let me in”. 

 

Eve gulped as she stood to the side to let Villanelle inside the house. 

 

She closed the door and looked passed Villanelle into the kitchen, where she spied her knife block. Villanelle followed her gaze and let out a small groan. 

 

”That won’t be necessary”. 

 

Eve looked at Villenelle’s pale face, then down at her abdomen. 

 

”...I thought you were dead?”. 

 

Villanelle laughed, placing her bags onto the floor of the hallway. 

 

”But aren’t you glad I’m not?”. 

 

”Why are you here Villanelle?” 

 

Eve pushed past Villenelle, and into the kitchen, reaching for one of the knives. Villenelle followed, seemingly unfazed. 

 

”I wanted to see you, and say that I forgive you”. 

 

Eve let out a howl of laughter. 

 

”You forgive me? You’re fucking nuts”. 

 

Villanelle shrugged. 

 

”Maybe, but I know that you did it out of love and not hate”. 

 

The confusion on Eve’s face was real. She took a seat at the kitchen table and tried to gather her thoughts. Villanelle sat in the chair next to her. 

 

”You know, my colleague came to me today, asking me to join the hunt to find you”. 

 

”Well, call her and tell her I’m here if you want. I’ll wait”. 

 

Villanelle took her burner phone from her parka jacket and placed it on the table in front of Eve. Eve hesitated for a moment and then picked up the phone, slowly dialling the numbers to Elena’s mobile. Her thumb hovered over the green call button before she dropped the phone to the table. 

 

”I can’t” she said, exasperated. 

 

Villenelle smiled at Eve knowingly, reaching over to push a lock of Eve’s curly, untamed hair behind her ear. Eve flinched at first, but it was the first human touch she’d felt in days and she always had the knife for protection if Villanelle tried anything funny. 

 

The room fell silent and Villanelle gazed lovingly into Eve’s brown eyes. Moments later, Villanelle stood abruptly and took Eve by the arm, dragging her out of her chair. ”Come on. It's not safe for us here. We’re leaving London, tonight”.


End file.
